Come Together
by TwoLeafedClover
Summary: Follow Stan and Kyle in their paths of self-discovery as they learn the ways of love, homosexuality, and self-acceptance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for coming to check my new story out. This story is actually cowritten with a friend of mine, so updates may be sparse as time passes. However, we already have a general outline of how we want things to go, so we promise we won't abandon you guys. So without further ado!**

**Title: Come Together**

**Rating: M**

**Description: Follow Stan and Kyle in their paths of self-discovery as they learn the ways of love, homosexuality, and self-acceptance.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

"Stan, we need to talk."

The raven haired boy had just barely opened his locker when Wendy appeared behind him. He had certainly heard that line before, more times than he dared to count, but it didn't stop the sinking feeling in his chest. Those five words never brought good news.

"Stan, did you hear me?" Wendy frowned, growing slightly irritated with her unresponsive boyfriend.

"Y-yeah," he stuttered, slowly turning to face her. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew what was coming next. "What's up?"

"I feel like…I feel like we're growing apart."

'_Here it comes again,'_ he thought as a lump started to form in his throat.

"I just…Stan, we barely talk anymore. We haven't even been on a date in a month! What kind of a relationship is this if we don't even see each other?"

Frustrated eyes met begging ones. The lump in Stan's throat seemed to grow larger as he took Wendy's hand and tried to swallow.

"But we can fix this," he choked out, desperation in his voice. "We can go on a date tonight. We'll go wherever you want to go. Please."

"Stan…" Wendy sighed, snatching her hand back and moving her eyes towards the ground, towards the locker, towards anything but that pleading face. "I just can't do this right now. It's almost the end of the school year. We have finals coming up. Junior year finals, Stan! I can't take this stress right now! I'm sorry."

He wanted to respond. He wanted to find something to say to bring her back. But words escaped him, and he was left standing there as he watched her mumble a few more apologies and run off down the hallway.

It was…over. He couldn't believe it. His eyes moved slowly from where Wendy had disappeared back to his locker. A sense of anger built up in him suddenly, as he let out a cry and slammed his locker door closed.

"Dude, careful. You're going to break your locker."

Stan snapped his attention to his right where a familiar red head stood with a small grin on his face. However, the grin quickly disappeared behind a more worried expression the longer their eyes met.

"Stan, is everything alright?"

Stan stared at his friend for a silent moment before letting out another cry and sinking to the floor with his head in his hands.

"Stan!" Kyle shrieked, immediately kneeling beside the raven haired boy.

"She broke up with me."

The muffled voice had been hard to hear, and Kyle had almost missed it. Moving to a sitting position, Kyle wrapped an arm around his friend. "I'm so sorry, man."

"What're you two gay wads doing on the ground? Get a room already."

Kyle glared up at none other than a cross-armed, smirking Cartman.

"Shut up, fatass. Stan just went through a break up this morning," he retorted.

Cartman snorted. "So? Those two break up every other month. They'll be back together by next week."

"I…I think it's for good this time. You should have seen her expression," Stan muttered out, head still in hands.

"You say that every time. Stop being such a pussy."

"Cartman!" Kyle yelled. "Shut up already! You're not helping."

The argument would have probably continued if not for the bell signaling class. With a last grunt, Cartman muttered a few more names at the two boys before wandering off to class.

Standing up, Kyle brushed the dust off of his pants and lent out his hand to Stan. The upset boy didn't bother to even acknowledge it until he felt himself being forcibly pulled off the ground.

"Come on Stan. We have to get to class."

"What's the point? My life is over."

Kyle resisted rolling his eyes at the melodramatic comment as he grabbed his friend and started dragging him down the hall. "Come on dude. You're coming to class."

* * *

><p>Well Kyle could lead a horse to water, but he certainly couldn't make him drink it. Stan went to class, involuntarily, but refused to do anything more than sit in the very back of the classroom with his head plastered to the desk. Kyle couldn't help but sigh each time he glanced at his friend.<p>

"Guys, I think he's seriously upset this time."

"He's always seriously upset. It's like the world is ending each time they break up," Cartman commented, bored enough with Stan's reaction to actually be looking at the board ahead of them.

"Hey, give him a break. It's got to be hard going through break up after break up like that," Kenny spoke up, earning a thankful smile from the red head on his left and a grunt from the brunette on his right.

"It's so painful watching him like this. I feel like we should do something for him," Kyle though aloud.

"He seems perfectly fine moping by himself."

"Shut up lard butt!"

"Stupid Jew!"

The two received a glare from the teacher, causing them to remain quiet for the next several minutes until Kenny spoke again.

"Did you have anything in mind for him?"

"He needs a guy's night. Video games and junk food and anything we can do to keep his mind off of Wendy."

"Pfft. Like I'm going to waste my time trying to cheer up Mr. Moody over there. He's impossible when he gets like this," Cartman grunted.

"Well we have to do something!" Kyle insisted.

"I don't have to do anything. You can do whatever you damn well please."

Knowing this was a battle he wasn't going to win, Kyle turned to the blonde. "Kenny, will you at least help?"

"Sorry, dude. I gotta work night. The bills don't pay themselves," Kenny apologized.

Kyle looked between his two friends and frowned. "Well fine. I'll just have to work this myself."

* * *

><p>Over the course of the day, Stan's mood continuously soured. It wasn't until after classes were over that Kyle managed to get a word out of him.<p>

"Stan, its Friday! It's practically law that we have to do something tonight."

"There's no point in doing anything when the girl of my dreams has walked out of my life."

Kyle fought back the urge to attempt to knock some sense into his friend and instead locked arms with him. "We're getting your mind off of her. Let's stop by the grocery store and get a bunch of food, alright? Then we'll carry it all back to your place and have the unhealthiest feast ever known to man."

Before he got a chance to retort, Stan was quickly dragged out of the school. Kyle was determined to get him out of his rut at all costs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, I can not even begin to describe how Stan completely ran away from us this chapter. After Wendy broke up with him, he seemed to lose all life and went off in his own direction. I honestly didn't mean for him to be this emo. You'd think I'd have some control over the characters in my first chapter.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next chapter.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this took forever and a day to come out guys. Believe it or not, it'll actually be easier for us to write during school year. This is mostly because we're roommates at school, while during the summer we both have different schedules between work and vacations. So this long of a wait shouldn't happen again! Nevertheless, thank you so much for your support thus far and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Also, as a side note, I'm trying my best to refer to us as 'we' instead of 'I' now. I guess sometimes it just feels like we're almost the same person.  
><strong>

**Title: Come Together**

**Rating: M**

**Description: Follow Stan and Kyle in their paths of self-discovery as they learn the ways of love, homosexuality, and self-acceptance.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

"Dude, why do you always play a chick?"

After forcibly dragging Stan around town to buy their night's feast, Kyle had hoped that starting the night off with some videogames would help lighten the mood. Unfortunately, the last couple of hours had only resulted in Stan alternating between sarcastic remarks and moaning about Wendy.

"Shut up, man. Jade totally kicks Sub-Zero's ass."

"But chicks suck."

Just after the words left his mopey friend's mouth, Kyle smirked at the screen and smashed down his two favorite buttons, causing his character to glow.

"Checkmate."

With a few final moves, Sub-Zero fell to the ground and the bloody word "fatality" fell to the middle of the screen.

"And that's why I play Jade."

Grunting, Stan threw his controller which barely missed the screen. "Yeah, well at least I'm not some slut who rips out a man's heart and tosses it to the ground like it's a piece of shit!"

"Stanley!"

Both of the boys turned to see an upset Sharon standing behind the couch. She had one hand on her hip and the other carrying her handbag and coat. At the sound of yelling, Randy had quickly followed suit into the room.

"Is everything okay?"

"Well, everything was okay while I was starting to grab my things when our son started cursing up a storm!" Sharon replied curtly.

"Oh, come on Sharon," Randy frowned. "That Testaburger girl just broke up with him again. Give him some slack."

"But I don't know if we should be leaving if he's going to be acting like this all night!" Sharon yelled back.

"Mrs. Marsh? Are you going somewhere?"

The arguing parents stopped, suddenly remembering the two boys who were staring at them. Sharon sighed and turned to Kyle. "Well, we were supposed to go to Mr. Stotch's birthday party tonight, but I just don't think we should be leaving Stan when he's like this."

"But Sharoooooooooooon, I've been looking forward to this all moooooonth," Randy whined.

"Our son is a little more important than some party, Randy."

"But that's not faaaaaaair!"

It was during their second bickering argument that a thought suddenly came to Kyle. An idea that, if executed correctly, could solve nearly everyone's problems for the night.

"Randy, for the last time, stop whining like a toddler!"

"Mrs. Marsh," Kyle interrupted, mustering up his courage to play this off as inconspicuously as he could. "I was planning on spending the night anyways. Why don't you guys go have fun at the party and I'll watch over Stan."

"What am I, a kid? I don't need to be watched over," Stan muttered.

"Yeah, have Kyle watch him. Let's go Sharon," Randy quickly agreed.

After a few more minutes of Kyle's reassurance, Randy's whining, and Stan being flat out ignored, Sharon finally gave in, but only after giving Kyle both her and her husband's numbers and making him promise to call them if anything happened. With that, the two adults left the house.

Once the car was out of the driveway, Kyle grabbed Stan's arm and made a mad dash for the basement.

"Dude, let go! What're you doing?" Stan yelled as he nearly tumbled down the stairs, trying his best to keep up with the sprinting red-head.

"It's time we get your mind off of things. Let's loosen up."

With that, Kyle flipped on the light and headed towards the back corner of "storage" where Randy kept his second stash of alcohol. Or, more specifically, the stash of alcohol that only came out when the first stash was empty, which by this time Randy would be too drunk to notice if anything was missing.

Stan's eyes widened as he starting to realize what was going on. "Oooh no. No no no."

"What's wrong?"

"Kyle, the last time I drank, I woke up on half-naked on the ground and surrounded by gnomes."

"I still think that was just your hangover messing with your head."

"But all my underwear was missing! My underwear! Do you know how long it took to replace all of that?"

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Dude, relax. I promise your underwear isn't going to get stolen this time."

"And since when do you drink, anyways?" Stan yelled.

A brief moment of silence passed between the two friends as they locked eyes.

"Since my super best friend couldn't tell the difference between an ex and a scantily clad videogame character," Kyle finally responded in a soft tone.

Kyle then offered a six pack to his friend, who after a moment reluctantly sighed and grabbed the beer.

"Under any other circumstance, using that as an excuse to drink would sound utterly ridiculous."

"With everything that's happened in South Park, I'm surprised we didn't resort to this sooner."

And soon enough, both of the boys had started to wonder why they hadn't done this sooner. The night had started with a couple of drinking games they learned from Kenny or had seen Randy play, but after Stan had tripped over his own feet for the third time, the two finally collapsed on the ground next to each other.

For the last hour, Stan's buzz had been enough to keep him from moping, let alone focusing on much of anything. However, as he laid there on the ground, the colors around him began to shift, forming an all too familiar shape of the smiling face of his on-again-off-again girl. Stan scowled at the moving colors and waved his hand in the air in an attempt to stop them.

"What're you doing?" Kyle slurred out.

"Wendy's a bitch," Stan grumbled. "A slutty bitch slut….bitch."

"I know, man. A total slutty bitch slut bitch."

Stan turned his head towards friend and grumbled again. "But she's supposed to be my slutty bitch slut bitch."

Kyle lazily turned over on his side and gave Stan the most serious look he could in his drunken state. "Dude, she's so not worth it. You deserve like…so much better."

"But I don't want better. I want Wendy."

"Fine, whatever. You guys will probably be back together in a week anyways. It's not like you haven't done this thousands of times before."

"But she said-"

"Shut up, I wasn't finished," Kyle scolded, throwing his arm over Stan's face in an attempt to quiet him. Not sure if that was meant to hurt or annoy him, Stan temporarily forgot the situation and snickered at his friend's temper. Kyle took that as means to continue talking. "I mean, she's always the one the to break up with you, but she's always the one that comes crawling back. How long do you think it'll be before she can no longer resist your charms and goes, 'Oooooh, Mr. Quarterback, I should have never left you. My loooooooove.'"

With that, the two burst out into heart-filled laughter that echoed throughout the empty house. Soon enough the two were gasping for breath, but every time they caught a glance at each other, another round of laughter burst out.

"Dude, Kyle," Stan managed to sputtered out between breaths.

"Yeah dude?" Kyle grinned drunkenly back.

"…Thanks for coming tonight. I really appreciate it."

"It's cool. No one should be alone after a day like that."

"No, but seriously. I really appreciate it. You're such a good friend."

Kyle playfully punched Stan in the arm. "Don't get all sappy on me dude. I don't want to put up with some crying drunk."

Stan chuckled and hit Kyle back. "Yeah, yeah. But sometimes it just makes you think…why can't we just do with bros what we do with girls? You wouldn't have to worry about any of the catty crap girls always drag into relationships. It would just be…nicer. More relaxed."

"Yeah, until you get a dick shoved up your butt," Kyle snorted.

"Hey, who's to say I would bottom?" Stan frowned.

"Dude, you're like the male Snow White with your damn animals. Of course you would bottom."

With that, Kyle pushed himself up and took a look around the room. It was growing close to midnight and they had created a giant wreck. Not that they hadn't before, but they should at least try to clean up the alcohol before Stan's parents got back home. Grunting, Kyle pushed himself to his feet and turned to Stan.

"Come on, dude. Time to get up," he mumbled and let out his hands.

Stan grunted, but reluctantly let out his hands to be helped up. As Kyle struggled to hoist him up, Stan stumbled over his own feet, resulting in his weight to go flying into the unsuspecting red head and the two to go tumbling back down.

Groaning, Stan blinked slowly a couple of times. Damn, that had hurt. Not to mention all that fast motion at once was making his head spin. The colors of the carpet beneath him and the couch beside him started to swirl, but why was there a red mix added to it?

His question was quickly answered when a groan was heard beneath him. Stan blinked a few more times to focus, only to find that Kyle had fallen beneath him, with his familiar green hat now several feet away. Had he fallen on top of Kyle? The poor guy was probably hurt twice as much as he was.

"Are…are you okay?" Stan asked.

"Stop asking and just get off of me already," Kyle grumbled in response. He tried to push the larger boy off of him, but found his spinning head kept him from doing anything more effective than pawing at Stan's chest.

The more Kyle hit his chest, the more the colors started to swirl around Stan. Trying to stop the dizzying swirls, Stan tried his best to focus on Kyle, but eventually gave up and instead focused on the red of Kyle's hair. It was a rather nice shade of red, he had to admit to himself in this state. A nice shade of red indeed. He was starting to forget why he was trying to focus in the first place when he was perfectly fine watching the red swirls.

"Staaaaaaaan," Kyle moaned.

For an instant, Stan's head cleared. He could see the withering boy beneath him, red curls framed around his face that was currently contorted into a pathetic frown. Though the frown was broken when Kyle's tongue darted to lick the bottom and slightly swollen lip. Had Kyle bitten it earlier? Or had Stan possibly hit him in their fall? He could hardly remember.

When Kyle licked his lip a second time, slower than the first time, something flickered across Stan's mind. Hadn't he mentioned something earlier about how much nicer it would be to do couple things with bros instead of chicks? He had to admit, it wouldn't be nearly as stressful. He and Kyle already hung out almost every day, there'd be no need to worry about forgetting to text… not seeing each other… and God, the way he licked his lips gave Stan thoughts of his past encounters with Wendy. How nice it felt to have someone so intimately close, the electric pleasure that ran down one's spine at the touch of another's warm, soft lips.

With these thoughts in his head, Stan suddenly became aware of the growing heat between their bodies, and of Kyle's body squirming beneath him. Kyle closed his eyes as he weakly pushed against his friend's chest. Realizing this wasn't working, he finally laid his head back in defeat as he continued to beg Stan to move. Stan subconsciously leaned into the warmth, slightly squishing the red head more as he did so. This prompted Kyle to lift his head and open his mouth to voice his displeasure, when their lips accidently brushed against each other. Kyle gasped and moved back slightly, but his friend didn't even flinch. He gazed at the boy beneath him with glazed, half-lidded eyes. Kyle began to breathe harder, not only because Stan was now laying on top of him, but because of how he was looking at him. At his lips.

It was Kyle's hot breath carrying a sting of alcohol that caused Stan to close the distance between them, and he softly pressed his lips against the others. Kyle breathed harshly as he did so, taken aback by Stan's actions. He was trapped underneath the weight of the quarterback, unable to escape the unexpected kiss. But as it lengthened, Kyle couldn't help but notice how soft and moist Stan's lips were against his own. Stan's kiss started gentle, but grew in strength and passion as he became more urgent. Were he a bit less intoxicated, Kyle would have realized the depth of the action taking place, but all that mattered now was that it felt good… and he wanted more. Kyle lifted his hands and entwined his fingers in Stan's soft, raven hair. Stan gave a low moan as Kyle ran his fingers through his hair and down his neck. God, it felt so good. A wave of heat passed through his body as he bent his neck and kissed the corner or Kyle's mouth, jaw, neck, leaving a sloppy trail of saliva. Kyle gasped, a shiver running down his back as his body began to move on its own, rocking his hips into the body above him. Stan found his lips again, and the kiss deepened as both boys got lost in the pleasure of the moment. They gasped as their lips parted, panting as they traced each other's lips with their tongues, looking for more of that fantastic electricity. Their hands fisted in each other's shirt, hair, whatever they could grasp to keep the other closer.

It began to slow, each still panting, rocking, exchanging small pecks until Kyle had to finally choke out for Stan to move. He rolled off the red head and they now faced each other on their sides, Kyle taking deep breathes after being freed. But the warmth went along with Stan, and Kyle found himself snuggling closer to Stan to find it again. His friend happily obliged, leaning closer as Kyle nuzzled his nose into his neck. He breathed deeply, smelling the rich, spicy cologne that Stan normally wore every day. The scent comforted him, and his eyes closed as he and his best friend passed out, encased in content warmth that was familiar, yet completely new.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We in no way support underage drinking. Do not mistaken our fiction for our beliefs. Unfortunately, there were not many choices as to how to expose our boys to kissing guys while still remaining in character as we were trying to steer away from 'one of them was already madly in love with the other' since we want this story to be about Stan and Kyle finding themselves. We weighed different options, but decided on this route for reasons you will see later.  
><strong>

**At any rate, I hope you enjoyed this little bit of fan service before the boys sober up and realize what they've done. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: As promised! Chapter 3 is here. Chapter 4 is in the works, so we promise it won't take a year. Haha.**

**Title: Come Together**

**Rating: M**

**Description: Follow Stan and Kyle in their paths of self-discovery as they learn the ways of love, homosexuality, and self-acceptance.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

A little before two in the morning, the doorbell rang.

Kyle stirred, groaning while he groggily attempted to open his eyes. Oh god, his stomach. Was he dying? It was like he had just chugged a bucket full of acid and his body was shutting down on him. Surely this was what death felt like.

The doorbell rang again while his stomach churned.

Who the hell was at the door anyways? Did Stan's parents forget their key or something? They should be able to get in through the garage either way. Couldn't they be polite and leave Kyle to die in peace?

This time, the intruder knocked. _God dammit._

Kyle's eyes finally snapped open and he was met with white. Oh god, he really was dead! No, wait. His stomach wouldn't be in so much pain if he had already passed over. Kyle moved his head and found that he had been face first in what was actually not the whiteness of the beyond, but a simple white shirt. Stan's shirt. As Kyle's senses started to come back to him, he found that he had somehow fallen asleep with his head on Stan's chest and Stan's right arm gracelessly thrown over him.

The fuck? What had they been doing to have fallen asleep like this? Kyle tried to think about it, but the memories were just out of reach in the still slightly drunken haze.

When he heard a second series of knocks, Kyle pushed Stan's arm off of him and forced himself to his feet. His stomach lurched at the sudden movement, and the red head had to brace himself on the couch. He looked down at Stan, who was still completely passed out, blissfully unaware of all the noise coming from his front porch. How unfair. He glanced at the door again. At least the front door wasn't too far away. Gathering his strength, Kyle made his way as quickly to the door as possible and swung it open before the visitor could make more loud noises.

Kenny stood smiling stupidly at the door.

Kyle frowned. He wasn't upset to see his friend, but who the hell did he think he was making such a racket when people were trying to sleep through whatever level of hell their stomach was trying to put them through? At least it wasn't Cartman though.

"Hey!" Kenny greeted, not noticing Kyle's cranky demeanor or choosing to ignore it. "I wanted to stop by after work to see how Stan was doing. Is he-"

The blonde paused for a moment, looking at his friend curiously. "Dude, Kyle, you reek of alcohol."

Kyle ignored the last statement and tried to force the words out. God, his head was aching. Maybe if he just talked in short sentences. "He's fine right now. Sleeping. He was being cranky. I figured I'd give him a few drinks. Loosen him up. Nothing much happened. We just played a few games, he complained about Wendy and-"

It all came back to him in a rush. The kissing, the hair grabbing, the neck nipping, the body thrusting. They had joked about how much easier it would be without girls, but they hadn't meant it! All the memories came rushing back in a flood and Kyle was so overwhelmed that he got swept up in the current and carried off.

He bent over and retched on the doormat.

* * *

><p>"Well, that's the last of it. You guys owe me one for cleaning up a mess I didn't even get to help make."<p>

Kyle didn't say anything in response as he laid his head on the toilet seat he was holding onto. After surprising Kenny, who had just been able to jump out of the way of Kyle's first attack, Kyle had just barely made it to the bathroom before throwing up again. His stomach was starting to feel better, but his temperature sky rocketed with each session, leaving him sweaty and dehydrated as his head started to pound. Kenny had been kind enough to clean the doormat and the family room that Kyle and Stan had made a mess of earlier.

Kyle heard the garage door slam close after Kenny finished putting the recycling away. "I have to say though," he continued calling out, "He does seem awfully peaceful in his little alcohol coma on the floor. I tried seeing if I could get him to wake up a little bit so we could move him onto the couch at least, but he's out cold."

_'Yeah, just wait until he gets up and remembers what he did last night,'_ Kyle thought bitterly and he squeezed his eyes shut, willing his headache to go away.

"Here. I found some Gatorade in the fridge. It'll feel better than water and keep you hydrated," Kenny offered as he placed the bottle beside Kyle on the bathroom floor.

"I don't want to drink it. Just leave me."

"You're going to regret that in a few hours when your headache gets worse because you're dehydrated."

Kyle wanted to snap back about how Kenny could possibly know, but thought twice about it when he remembered the boy's parents.

"Just leave me to die."

The sounds of the garage opening rang through the house and the boys knew that the Marsh's had finally come home. Kenny huffed. "Well, if you're going to be like that, I'm gonna scram out of here and let you explain your way out this yourself."

"Wait!" Kyle burst out. "Don't leave me."

"You _literally_ just said-"

Kyle picked up the Gatorade bottle, causing Kenny to chuckle. "Alright, alright. But you owe me two now."

* * *

><p>Somehow, unbeknownst to Kyle, Kenny had been able to smooth talk him and Stan out of trouble with both of their families. He doubted anyone believed the story about food poisoning for a second, yet he had been able to spend all Saturday in bed without ever a word of disapproval from his mother. That was hard enough to accomplish on a good day. Perhaps they had drunk a bit themselves Friday night. Or maybe they were willing to put up with one stupid night and let Kyle's body teach him his lesson.<p>

Whatever the reason, everything was back to normal by Sunday. Well, almost. Stan had still been passed out when Kyle and Kenny left, so the red head hadn't talked to his super best friend since Friday night.

What was he going to happen when they finally saw each other? Did Stan remember anything from Friday night? Kyle couldn't decide which option sounded worse – having an awkward conversation about what happened, or being the only one burdened with the memory of that night. He did his best to bury the thoughts by distracting himself with homework. Luckily it was starting to pile up in his non-AP courses with the end of the semester coming, so he worked himself until he was too tired to think and ended up passing out at his desk.

Of course, when Monday morning arrived, it could no longer be avoided. Kyle fidgeted nervously as he waited at Stan's locker. He had spent all morning trying to figure out what to say to his super best friend and still hadn't come up with anything when he finally saw the familiar face in the crowd.

"Hey dude," Stan greeted as he plopped his backpack on the ground and began opening his locker.

"Hey," Kyle replied anxiously. "How, uh…how you're feeling after Friday?"

Stan chuckled. "Well, I had a bit of a headache Saturday morning, but it was mostly gone after I showered and had some breakfast. I heard from Kenny that you weren't so lucky, though. You doing alright?"

"Yeah. Saturday was a bit rough, but I'm alright now."

"Well that's good."

Kyle watched silently as Stan swapped books in his backpack and locker before closing both. Once he was satisfied, he slung his backpack over a shoulder and turned to Kyle.

"Something on your mind?" Stan asked.

Kyle nervously looked down at his feet. "Do you…remember much of Friday night? Like…what we did and how we passed out?"

"Oh, like the whole making out thing?"

Kyle gaped, causing Stan to laugh again.

"Dude," Stan continued, "Don't worry too much about it. I was upset and unstable and we were both drunk off our asses. Shit happens."

Was it really that simple? Shit happens? Kyle couldn't believe Stan was able to brush it off so easily. However, maybe he was right. They were both pretty drunk, after all. Maybe it wasn't something to get so worked up about.

"Anyways, we should probably get to class. You coming?" Stan gave a reassuring grin as he slung the second backpack strap over his free shoulder.

Kyle smiled back. "Yeah dude. I'm coming."

Things were going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, before you start taking out the pitchforks wondering why you waited so long for this, let us explain. D:**

**First off, we're going for (at least semi) realism here. That means drunken make outs does not suddenly burst into boy love. That also means drinking as actual consequences. Well, at least for Kyle. Stan can apparently hold his alcohol a little better. Haha.**

**Just give it time. Let the feelings grow naturally.**

**So see you all next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And apparently I lied again. But at least this didn't take an entire year? D;**

**On the bright side though, I have one semester until graduation and already have a full time offer set up. Yay technical majors. So if this semester proves to be as ridiculously busy as my previous ones, I'll start having a lot more free time on my hands come this summer.**

**Plus, as I've said, the outline of the story and how it's going to develop is already laid out. So This story will continue on until it ends unless there's a sudden terminal accident. .**

**Title: Come Together**

**Rating: M**

**Description: Follow Stan and Kyle in their paths of self-discovery as they learn the ways of love, homosexuality, and self-acceptance.**

* * *

><p>Stan felt like a duck.<p>

Wendy had used that weird metaphor once. It was after a history test that Stan had forgotten to study for, and he spent most of his time looking around the classroom after filling in random bubbles on the multiple choice. He remembered most of the class looking stressed, curling hair and chewing erasers before furiously scribbling. Then there was Wendy- calm, almost serene looking as she delicately wrote down her responses with her fancy purple mechanical pencil she liked to use on tests. She looked beautiful with her hair falling down to frame her face as she looked down at her desk.

That night after the test when the two were curled up on the couch watching television, Stan asked her how school came so easily to her.

"What do you mean?" she laughed.

He admitted to watching her during the test, and how poised she looked, especially in comparison to their classmates. She laughed again, her eyes sparkling with the lights of the TV.

"I was actually really nervous. But I figured…why show it? Why panic? It doesn't help. It doesn't make the test suddenly easier. So I took a deep breath and I worked. I was like a duck swimming in water – calm and composed on the surface, furiously working underneath."

Stan actually hadn't done as terribly as he thought on that history test, but that wasn't the point of his dredging up yet another memory of when he and Wendy were together. The metaphor still sounded strange to him, but it seemed to fit this situation he found himself in like a glove.

What he told Kyle was a nice steaming pile of absolute bullshit. Sure, Stan had woken up that previous Saturday with nothing more than a dull headache that was easily cured with a hot shower and a big meal. He hadn't thought that much about Kyle leaving before he woke up, especially after hearing from Kenny later how hung over he was. At least, he hadn't thought much about it until he started trying to put the pieces of that night together. He remembered going to the basement to get the alcohol and playing a few different drinking games, but things started to get fuzzy around the time he started to talk about Wendy again.

He didn't want to bother his hung over super best friend with questions, so he decided to put it off until Sunday. Stan always felt a sense of fulfillment after making a decision, and went to bed Saturday night without even so much as a thought about Wendy as he mused over what sort of things Kyle might remember that he didn't.

That night, Stan dreamt of finding Wendy waiting for him as he opened his bedroom door. She laid on his bed, jacket half open, and beckoned him over. He sat beside her, eagerly kissing her lips as she started to shift position. Soon she was in his lap, straddling his hips as he pulled her in closer. When he went to stroke a hand through her hair, it began to change- it curled, shortened, and lightened in color. Stan looked up to meet Kyle's half-open eyes. His super best friend gave a sly grin before leaning back in for another kiss. This time, Stan picked Kyle up by the hips and rolled him onto his back. Kyle gasped in surprise, allowing Stan to plunge his tongue into the depths of his friend's mouth. The redhead's back arced in pleasure as Stan started to creep his hands underneath his shirt…

Stan woke in a cold sweat. He sat up immediately, catching the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. The clock read 2:36 am. With a deep breath, Stan laid back down.

The memories from Friday night were back. Fuck, had that really happened? The great star football player making out with his best bro in a moment of weakness? And worst off, now he was _dreaming_ about it.

It was when he tried to roll over on his side that a small shudder of pleasure hit him. Trying his best to ignore the evident boner in his boxers, Stan grunted and shut his eyes.

Fuck sex dreams.

* * *

><p>And so, Stan spent Sunday trying to suppress his thoughts about Friday night. However, attempting to stifle thoughts about both his super best friend <em>and<em> his ex proved difficult. Sitting through church was an absolute terror, and by the end of it Stan was fairly certain that something was going to explode if he had to bottle up so much at once.

As people started to file out of the church, Stan left his parents behind and chased down the McCormick family. When Kenny saw him, he greeted his friend with a bemused expression.

"Kenny," Stan started, unsure how he wanted to word his next few sentences.

"Need help with your homework again?"

Stan almost refuted the question before looking up at the rest of the McCormick family. Both Kenny's parents and siblings were watching them. "Yeah, I was hoping you could come over," Stan said absent-mindedly.

Kenny nodded and said goodbye to his family before the two ran off. Karen watched them leave, a quizzical look on her face.

"Something wrong?" her brother Kevin asked.

Karen stood silent until the two running boys were out of sight. "There're heading in the wrong direction to go home and neither of them have any notes or textbooks with them."

* * *

><p>"Can I get an order of the sweet and tangy barbeque chicken and an order of the chicken strips?" Kenny smiled sweetly at the waitress. "Oh, and cheese fries. What did you want, Stan?"<p>

Stan grumbled his order before shoving his menu over to Kenny.

"Thanks so much for picking up the tab," Kenny said, his previous grin growing slightly more mischievous now that the waitress had disappeared.

"I can't believe I'm the one paying when you're the one with the job," Stan sighed.

Kenny laughed. "Hey now, you don't have to pay any bills. Not all of us have parents that buy our every whim. Plus I don't want Karen eating poptarts for dinner anymore."

Stan looked down at the tabletop. Though Stan was always slightly uncomfortable when Kenny played the poor card, Kenny never seemed to care. Or if he did, he always hid it well by immediately changing the subject to Karen. "You've always had a soft spot for your sister, huh?"

"How could I not? She's adorable," Kenny cooed. "And she's really smart. I don't want her to work so she can focus on her studies and get a chance at some scholarships so she can go to college."

He'd hate to admit it, but Stan was a little jealous of Kenny's relationship with Karen. Sure, Shelly had her kind moments, but even now she mostly called him a tard and did her best to ignore him when she visited home from college.

"So what are you planning on doing when we graduate?" Stan asked. "You're not going to live with your parents for Karen's sake, are you?"

"Nah. Nothing could make me stay in that hell hole any longer than I have to," Kenny laughed. "But I'll probably stay close by. They have some tiny condos in the next town over that are pretty cheap. I can have Karen over for dinner and help her with her work. Maybe even let her spend the night. Then when she gets into some top notch university, I might follow her there. Or maybe she'll be sick of me and I'll have to find someone else in my life to spoil."

Kenny paused his reflection when the drinks arrived. Even though he seemed to be going all out with the food, Stan couldn't help notice that he still ordered water. Perhaps old habits really do die hard.

"Anyways," Kenny continued, "Enough about that. I seriously doubt you brought me out on this fabulous date at Denny's to talk about me."

"Date?" Stan stuttered, his face turning a bright red. "This isn't a date! Come on dude! We're guys. Straight guys don't go on dates with other guys. That's not a thing. We're not going back to that damn metrosexual phase, either. Seriously, can't two guys just hang out without it being weird?"

Kenny raised an eyebrow before bursting into another round of laughter. "Dude, what was that? You just got about twenty times more defensive than usual. Did something happen?"

Stan lowered his eyes and took a sip of his soda to gain a few extra seconds.

"Alright, I was going to play naïve, but you're not working with me. Kyle already told me everything. So why don't you just take your time and give me your side of the story? It's not as big of a deal as you're making it out to be."

He was right. Stan took another sip and began.

* * *

><p>"You guys actually made out? Like full on rolling around on the floor making out? This is what I get for leaving you two alone."<p>

Kenny had been quiet for most of Stan's story, which Stan had appreciated. He would nod at the right times, ask questions when he needed clarification, but mostly just let Stan get everything off his chest. It felt good when he finally finished, at least until Kenny finally commented.

"I thought you said Kyle already told you everything," Stan frowned.

"Dude, Kyle was practically comatose yesterday. I haven't talked to him since I dropped him off at his place yesterday morning."

Stan sulked as he took a bite of his burger. Kenny had bluffed. How could he have been so stupid to fall for that?

"This is why I don't play poker with you anymore," he grumbled.

Kenny grinned. "Maybe I should leave the day job and go play cards professionally. It'd be a life of glamour, that's for sure."

"Alright, stay on topic. That was underhanded, but now you know everything. So anyways-"

"I mean you grabbed me to talk, so you were going to tell me-"

"_Anyways_," Stan enunciated, "I would appreciate some help. I don't know what I'm going to do next time I see Kyle."

"Afraid you'll jump his bones when you see him?" Kenny asked, earning him a fistful of napkin in the face.

"Dude, I'm serious about this! I don't want to lose my best friend over a drunken mistake."

Silence followed the serious statement, as Stan took another bite of his food and Kenny weighed his next words carefully.

"So you think this was all just a mistake?" he finally asked.

Stan thought for a moment before nodding. "I mean it has to be. I'm straight. I'm in love with Wendy. I was just upset about the break up and adding alcohol to the mix confused things. I just…Kyle has that way of seeing 'signs' in everything, you know?"

Kenny nodded. "While that's true, Kyle probably realizes more than you just how much the alcohol played into it. After all, he was the one stuck throwing up all night."

Both boys chuckled over this. "Yeah, I guess you're right," Stan relented. "So you don't think he'll think it's a big deal?"

"I'm gonna guess that he'll be reading the vibe that you give off the next time you see him. If you don't think it's a big deal and don't treat it as such, he won't either."

"Alright," Stan said. "And…thanks. Between this and the break up, it's been one hell of a weekend."

"And thank you for the food!" Kenny smiled.

* * *

><p>So, following Kenny's advice, Stan acted like nothing was wrong when he next saw Kyle. As Kenny had predicted, Kyle followed Stan's lead and decided that the previous Friday was a stupid drunken mishap. Everything was seemingly back to normal.<p>

And yet, as both boys thought the other was ready to leave this in the unspoken past, it weighed heavily on both of their minds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry that we didn't really move much further along this time around. But there was some good Kenny action in here. Gotta love him.**

**The good news is that the fun starts next chapter! And I'm going to set a limit and have this next chapter out in a month or less. So see you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: What? TwoLeafedClover actually got a chapter up in a month? WHAT IS THIS?**

**I'll admit, it was partially me feeling guilty for having some new found interest in the story. The emails saying I have a new follower for the story makes me think I should probably get writing. haha**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five<span>

Bebe twisted her hair around her index finger in thought. English was her favorite subject, but today she couldn't focus on the class at hand. Her mind was on more important things than Gatsby's grand parties and complicated love triangle.

Somehow over the years, Bebe had become a hub for all of the gossip around South Park. She wasn't quite sure how it started. She always tended to have her fingers on the pulse of the bigger, juicier stories that popped up, but soon enough people started turning to her for answers when rumors started.

A lot happened over that passed weekend, and although it was already Thursday, there was still a lot playing out. For one, Red and Clyde hooked up last Saturday night. And according to her sources, this happened three hours before Clyde sent his break up text to Lola. Bebe spent a good portion of her Monday trying to calm rumors for Lola's sake. Her attempts had been successful until Butters' blurted out his rendition of the events after classes let out. Lola didn't show up to school Tuesday morning, and when she finally did reappear, her hair had been cut to a short, spikey bob that was around Heidi's hair length. Bebe had to admit that Lola looked fantastic. Even more interestingly, Clyde also liked the new look. Originally Bebe had started making plans to set Lola up with a senior to get back at Clyde, but this, she decided, might work even better. It was going to be interesting to see how everything played out.

Then there was Milly and her recent loss of braces, Kevin and Cartman's fight in the cafeteria…it had been a busy week.

Bebe's eyes drifted around the classroom and eventually ended on the back of Stan Marsh's head. Wendy also had her own drama last week that ended with her breaking up with Stan once again. This was usually lower on Bebe's list of gossip since South Park's star couple were susceptible to breaking up and getting back together fairly often. What was interesting about this particular break up, however, was not Wendy, but Stan and Kyle. Bebe was used to watching the two boys become attached at the hip every time Wendy and Stan broke up, claiming "dicks before chicks" and how they needed to hang out more often. Then when Wendy and Stan mended up, their time together would dwindle slowly until the next break up.

However, there was an odd vibe between the two best friends this time. They seemed to be delicately dancing around the each other's toes, interacting only when necessary. Bebe had asked around, but no one seemed to know if they had a falling out over the weekend. There were no reports of Stan hanging out with the goth kids again or any strange activities involving celebrities and religious cults. She had even tried talking to Cartman and Kenny, who told her to shove off and smiled wordlessly, respectively.

Something was up, but the blonde couldn't place her finger on it. There was one last thing she could do – go directly to the source. As the class let out, Bebe seized the moment to grab Stan.

Stan had barely been paying attention in class and almost seemed surprised to see everyone leaving. His notebook was barely in his backpack before he glanced up at Bebe.

"Homework is reading the last two chapters by next class, in case you didn't write it down," Bebe spoke before he had the chance to ask.

Stan nodded absent-mindedly, briefly glancing at the board to reaffirm her statement before looking back at Bebe.

"Are you here because Wendy has something to tell me?" he asked.

Bebe smiled. "Come on Marsh, maybe I just wanted to talk to you?"

She could tell Stan wasn't buying it. Of course, she wouldn't buy it either if she were him. The two rarely talked one-on-one unless Bebe was relaying messages between him and Wendy. She'd have to go about this carefully or risk losing him in the crowded hallway. Stan's next class was a few hallways down, with his locker just ahead. Bebe figured she had until he walked into the science room to get the information she wanted.

"Alright, you caught me. But I'm not here for Wendy. To be honest, I'm a little worried about you. You've been acting like an airhead all week with how much you've been spacing out," she responded as they left the classroom.

Stan stopped walking. "Look, I'm fine, alright? There's just been a lot on my-"

His sentence ended abruptly as they both noticed Kyle and Wendy turning the corner. When the two noticed them, Kyle smiled nervously and weakly waved before quickly continuing passed them. Wendy frowned slightly and quickly turned her head away from Stan and Bebe before returning to her conversation with the red head.

Bebe let her eyes linger on Kyle as he walked. After all these years, that kosher butt was still so fine. Although her and Kyle's personalities never clicked enough for her Bebe to consider going out with him, she couldn't help but wonder what his naked body looked like. Did he have any freckles on that fine ass? He was a virgin as far as she knew, but she would certainly be jealous if any girl got to…

_Focus girl._

Quickly shaking her thoughts out of the gutter, Bebe returned her attention to Stan who was staring at her questionably. She had been caught. She flashed a sheepish smile.

"…a lot on my mind since Friday," he finished. "Though knowing you, you probably already gathered everything that's been going on. With your freaky woman intuition mind-reading powers."

He was probably right. This story didn't seem to be as interesting as Bebe had hoped for. She could already see it. Stan got ridiculously mopey after the breakup, Kyle tried to cheer him up, failed, and the two fought. The awkward vibe between them was them probably sulking after the argument and nothing more.

So Stan's daydreaming all week was probably because of Wendy. She had to admit, she was a little jealous of how loyal Stan was to her best friend. How had Wendy managed to grab him so early? Bebe was stuck trying to find the shiniest turd out of what was left.

She felt bad for prying, for trying to make a juicy story out of nothing. The least she could do was actually give Stan a few reassuring words.

"You two will be fine," she said, slightly nodding her head in Wendy's and Kyle's direction as indication. "I know what happened Friday and I know how you two are. You guys will be fine."

"You really think so?" Stan asked.

"I know so," Bebe smiled.

Stan nodded, and Bebe could practically see the cogs spinning away.

"Tell you what," Bebe continued. "When you're feeling up to it, and the moment feels right, just plant a big kiss.

Stan's face immediately flushed red. "Kiss?"

"Yeah! Nothing wrong with a little making out. Just make sure to time it right so you don't end up with a handprint on your face."

The comment seemed to make Stan grow even more flustered. Bebe hadn't taken him to be the shy type.

"I mean…do people do that often?"

"Eh, honestly I don't really know. But think about it. When you spend too much time in your head, your thoughts can cloud your feelings. But being in the moment like that…the raw emotion will hit you. And then you'll know how you feel about each other."

Bebe waited, letting the words soak in, and watched Stan's expressions.

"I think you're right," he finally responded. "Thank you."

"No problem at all," she smiled. "I'm going to head to class now. Later!"

And with that, she left the raven haired boy to himself.

For all of the planning and gossip that had been buzzing around that week, Bebe almost felt refreshed to help a friend. She could hardly wait to see how Wendy reacted with Stan's "manly spontaneity". Just because she was slightly envious of their relationship didn't mean she didn't want them to be happy together.

With a smile on her face, Bebe happily walked off to her next class.

* * *

><p>Stan could hardly believe that Bebe had already found out about Friday night. Or could he? It was crazy how she always seemed to know everything.<p>

But there was no denying it. Bebe had looked at him and Kyle as Kyle had walked passed. She knew.

Perhaps even weirder though was her advice. The last thing Stan had expected anyone to tell him was to try kissing Kyle again. Surely that was too crazy.

But maybe Bebe was right. Stan knew he was overthinking the situation. He had been too afraid to do anything. Maybe he didn't have to be.

As she said, he needed the raw emotion to hit him in the moment.

Now he just needed to find the right moment to approach Kyle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh ho ho~ I do love a romantically comedic identity mix up.**

**I wanted Bebe to come off as the type of girl that has the capability and power to be a huge bitch, but isn't (unless she needs to be). I can't tell if I managed to capture that.**

**So yes, more awesome Style kissing action finally coming next chapter.**

**Anyways, I'll try to have another chapter up in a month, but no promises this time. This semester looks like it'll be a doozy.**


End file.
